


花少爷与枫少爷

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 其实是个大纲。太长，不会展开写。钟爱此脑洞❤️
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Kudos: 7





	花少爷与枫少爷

樱木花道人称散财童子，年十八。他父亲靠投机倒把一夜暴富，是鼎鼎有名的造船大亨。

樱木家和流川家相比还是短了一大截。流川家是自古以来有名的贵族，同时富可敌国。大家闺秀们都以与流川家结亲为荣，上门说亲的人绵延不绝。樱木家为了弥补身份上的短板，积极地为独生子樱木花道招亲。可千金们觉得樱木家世不好，总在最后关头拒绝成亲的请求。

一来二去，樱木对相亲一事产生了逆反心理。

流川家在相亲市场上供大于求，无奈枫少爷眼界高，谁都瞧不上。流川枫拒绝时毫不遮掩，非但没有得罪人反而被认为是大贵族特有的格调，更多适龄千金对他芳心暗许：要是能被流川家要去照片，那可是莫大的荣幸。

樱木花道和流川枫在看戏的时候因为搞错了包厢而发生冲突。后来，流川夫人为了帮宝贝儿子结识更多女孩子，索性把近畿地区所有上流社会大学生都邀请到家中做客。尽管和流川枫之间闹过不愉快，立志成为大贵族的樱木花道想借此机会看看流川枫到底有什么能耐。

在流川家做客期间，上流社会的少爷小姐们每天都有玩不尽的游戏，办不完的舞会。

某天要举行板球比赛。因为有人醉酒缺席，担任裁判的神宗一郎请樱木花道当替补。樱木没玩过板球，直接说我不会。神宗一郎说那简单，小枫你去教他。神家和流川家是世交，神又比流川枫年长许多，所以流川枫答应了。

板球规则很复杂，流川枫不好好教总是说樱木笨拙。两人你一句我一句引得周围的小姐们都咯咯笑。樱木感到窘迫，板子一扔说累了要休息。后来正式比赛的时候，有个姑娘乱跑，不巧被流川板子打中，顿时额头出血。贵族小姐少爷们哪里见过这种血淋淋的场面，惊慌失措惨叫连连，就连流川枫也有些懵。小时候野惯了的樱木对受伤司空见惯，马上冲上去帮忙止血，横抱着姑娘去处理伤口。流川少爷就跟在旁边偶尔帮忙。处理完这事儿大家也没心情玩了，去别墅里换衣服走人。当天晚上流川对樱木说了谢谢，樱木摆摆手说小事，不必在意。

板球风波过后，小姐们对樱木少爷的神勇都印象深刻。被救的贵族小姐邀请救命恩人过两天一起玩歌留多，樱木果断答应。然而，他对歌留多知之甚少，这游戏对他来说过于风雅。他平时在家喜欢和发小水户洋平一起打花札，刺激，还能赢钱。樱木心想，他毕竟是要跻身大贵族的，于是起早贪黑背诵和歌。要想玩好歌留多，就得把和歌背到滚瓜烂熟。樱木花道背了上句忘了下句，非常苦恼。有一天，流川枫走过庭院时看到了愁眉苦脸的樱木花道。想到他在板球场上的帮助，流川枫打算报答他。樱木花道也不客气，说：那你做我的对手，陪我练习打歌留多。流川家祖祖辈辈都是文采高手，和歌自然不在话下。

事实证明，流川枫打歌留多的实力简直强到不可思议。读歌人只念出上半句的第一个字，他就能把下半句的牌瞬间拍飞。樱木一张牌都没碰到，眼看己方阵营中的牌越来越少，竟然无计可施。

流川枫看出了他的烦恼，直言：我不会手下留情的。

樱木实在想不通：上半句都没念完，你怎么做到的？

流川枫一脸没什么大不了的表情：过两日的比赛，基本都是这个水准。

樱木花道听后心情无法平静，他不能接受自己从英雄变成狗熊。他问流川是从什么时候开始背和歌的。流川枫说两岁吧。于是樱木得出结论，两天内背出来是不可能的。但他不能因此退怯！樱木花道拿出一张歌牌研究起来，读了一遍又一遍。突然，他发现横着读会产生一种意想不到的效果。有一张和歌描写的是女子思念远方恋人的凄寂情感，重新组合音头，谐音就变成了特别无厘头的词语。

流川枫对他的做法不能苟同。

樱木哼了一声，说：你是不是不信我能赢？

流川枫沉默片刻。

樱木不想被他看扁，说：那咱们打个赌，走着瞧吧！

歌留多比赛当天，被救的姑娘与樱木花道组成对手。樱木凭借奇思妙想的努力和全神贯注的精力赢了对手。流川枫在一旁观战。樱木心无旁骛拍牌抢牌的模样让他产生了一丝好感。

赛后樱木去找流川说：怎么样，我赌赢了！流川说愿赌服输。

樱木花道家里没有流川家那样广阔的牧场，他从小就有个心愿——学骑马。流川答应教他。樱木发现流川每天一早会去马厩刷马，动作和眼神都非常温柔。

夏日的林间，流川枫牵着马头，樱木骑在马背上，两人从不对付发展到有说有笑。

流川枫沉醉于飞驰的自由感。

樱木总是控制不住目光，他不自觉地想：不知道什么时候才能和流川枫一起驰骋。

暑假结束后樱木回到大学。

他收到了两封来信，一封是流川枫的，一封是被救少女的。樱木花道拆开流川枫的信，流川枫的字苍劲有力煞是好看。樱木为了不掉面子，给他回信前还特地恶补了几天书法。信上说流川周末会回六甲山，樱木如果有空可以来骑马。被救少女则是邀请樱木去看电影。他没有多想，两封都给了肯定的回复。

樱木先和流川枫骑了会儿马，走之前流川枫给了他一张板球比赛的票。

樱木说：我不喜欢玩板球！

流川枫一愣，问：那你喜欢什么？

樱木摸了摸黑色的马肚子：你真是慢半拍！当然是看马赛呀！

樱木告别流川枫之后去了电影院。

看电影时，被救少女与樱木发生了肢体触碰，樱木以为对方是无心的。看完电影后，少女鼓起勇气请樱木共进晚餐。餐桌上樱木的兴致很高，理由是今天不仅马术有进步而且还在大屏幕上看到了母马生小马的场景。少女误以为樱木中意自己，两个人相处得十分愉快。

往后少女隔三差五就会写信给樱木。樱木在洋平的指点下终于知道事情有些不可收拾了。与此同时，樱木的前辈因偶遇被救少女，一见倾心。樱木花道扪心自问，他只把对方当成小妹，完全没有恋爱的心思。他不想因为这件事破坏与前辈的友谊，也不想让小妹丢了颜面。但他实在受不了她整天粘着他了！洋平给他支招——现在的女孩子都崇尚当现代女性，她们特别不接受男朋友出入茶屋或者花街，认为那样有损女方名声。樱木花道觉得这主意不错，立刻付诸实践。

他以前没去过这类场所。花街的彩姐姐和晴姐姐与他一见如故，樱木立刻喜欢上了这个地方。香香的房间，精美的装饰，动人的三弦，美丽的舞蹈，有趣的游戏。花街全然没有想象中那么不堪，樱木非常慷慨，总会给彩晴二人带礼物，两位名妓非常喜欢这位散财童子。

樱木花道流连花街的消息传到了被救少女耳中。不出所料，少女主动断绝了关系，还说出歌留多比赛上她放水的真相。樱木很生气，但庆幸他不需要再继续相亲了。

尽管名声变臭，但这丝毫不影响他和流川的交往。此后每逢周末樱木花道都会与流川枫相约于马场。

一次上流社会举行跑马比赛，主办人为此设立了赌局。

几个有钱少爷聚在一起说光赌钱没什么意思，要不让赌输的人去有名的地狱火澡堂。樱木花道流川枫等人由于赌马输了要在那里泡满20分钟。此前他们从未去过，一开始都有些抵触。

樱木适应性比较强，赤条条地泡进浴池然后飞一般地跳出来：烫死我了！

其他人觉得浴室里有股很难闻的味道，说：我们就在这站满20分钟，他们又不会知道。

樱木花道说那可不成，不能言而无信。

他再次跳进浴池，再次跳出来：怎么会这么烫！难怪叫地狱火！

流川枫看着樱木跳进跳出，身体被水烫成粉红色，心里有种异样的感觉。

浴室里进来一个浑身皱巴巴的老伯，淡定地洗完澡淡定地沉进浴缸。

樱木想完成挑战就问老伯有什么诀窍。老伯说在水里不能一直动，一直动会越来越烫。

樱木试了试，果然没有刚才那么烫了。他喊流川枫一起进来，流川枫跟他一起泡。流川枫皮肤白，过高的水温把他煮成了一只虾子。时间到了，两个人猛地跳起来。

流川枫被烫到没有知觉，头晕脑胀。他对樱木说：以后不要打这种赌。

樱木调皮地转过身，冲流川枫拍了拍光滑的屁股，说：本少爷乐意！

春日里，樱花开了。

流川枫突然问樱木是不是很喜欢去花街，去那做什么？

樱木想要是他知道自己只是和她们一起玩乐喝酒，肯定要埋汰他，因此没说实话。

樱木对着他吹了一通牛皮，说：当然是去耍男人威风啦！

流川枫跟樱木花道一起去了花街。

樱木花道为显“地主之谊”花了很多钱把晴姐姐预约了。流川枫跟名妓度过春宵。第二天流川枫从房里出来，樱木问他感想。

流川枫说：我懂得了一些事。

樱木听到后心虚，可又不好细问，毕竟是自己耍威风在先。

樱木发现流川枫渐渐开始和其他人亲近，两人关系不再像从前那么好。樱木想可能是他家里管得严，没有多想。直到某天，樱木又被流川枫放了鸽子，只好去剧院看戏。可樱木没想到会在包厢里看到流川枫和别人在一起。

樱木郁闷。后来他又主动约了几次但被拒绝了，只有在公开活动中见到他。

樱木很不开心，觉得流川是不是看不起自己的家世不跟自己来往。

正在胡思乱想的时候，他又听到传言说流川现在正跟众人皆知的神宗一郎交往。神宗一郎骨子里叛逆，公开和男人调情，养男宠。神家站在财权金字塔顶端。

樱木看了照片之后发现就是那天和流川一起看戏的人。樱木一下子就超生气。至于气什么他也没弄清，他只有一个想法就是要让流川远离那个人，就冲出去找流川了。

流川枫自“春宵一夜”后便明白自己不喜欢女人。

他是让神宗一郎带他感受一下不一样的世界。可是流川枫发现他并不是看到男人就喜欢，也不愿意受到其他同性的撩拨。

神宗一郎当年石破天惊表白了学校的学长，此事变成了贵族圈内的谈资。由于神家的地位，没有人敢公开嘲笑或者贬低，但背地里有些人暗暗辱骂他是家门败类云云。

樱木花道找到流川枫，质问他：为什么要跟这样名声不好的人厮混！

流川回答：暴发户的名声也不好，我也跟你厮混过。

樱木气到结巴：你难道不知道他！他他他他他他！

流川很淡定：我知道。

樱木震惊：那你还跟他？！

流川枫说：神是个很好的朋友。我在跟他学习，体验新鲜事物。

樱木不服气，这天下有什么珍宝是用钱买不来的。于是大吼：我也可以带你见识新玩意儿！

流川这回语气决绝：你不行。

樱木感觉遭到鄙视，语气飙高：你看不起我？！！他有什么好东西是我给不了你的！你说出来我瞧瞧！

流川枫上下打量了他一下。看到樱木气到通红的脸和瞪圆的眼，思绪回到了那间大众澡堂。流川喝了杯茶冷静一下，冷淡地对樱木说：反正你给不了，你走吧。

樱木花道超级火大，叫人出来喝酒。席间，他大骂流川枫是个混蛋！

水户洋平说：他那么喜欢跟神混，说不定他也有那种倾向。

樱木迟疑，问：什么倾向？

水户回答：当然是喜欢男人啊。

樱木心乱如麻。一想到流川枫和神宗一郎抱在一起就想打人，他需要人开导自己。

水户建议他去彩姐姐那里寻求答案，说她知晓世间事。

樱木花道带了一个沉沉的百宝箱给彩姐姐，里头塞满了姑娘家喜欢的金银珠宝。

樱木非常困窘，说务必请彩姐姐保密！

等樱木把事情说完，彩姐姐媚眼一转说：不就是晴小妹接的那位客人吗？我听她说，这位少爷怎么都硬不起来。小妹还怪伤心的呢！

樱木突然想起是他带流川枫来的花街。第二天早上流川枫对他说的“懂得了一些事”，原来就是这件事！到这里，樱木的心都凉了。他真的喜欢男人，他真的喜欢神宗一郎！

樱木脸色惨白的回家，夜不能寐。流川枫是他好兄弟，他不能放任不管。既然流川枫那条路走不通，他就去找神宗一郎。樱木认为：肯定是神宗一郎把流川带坏了！

某日樱木找到神宗一郎，语气不善：流川家在物色结婚对象，请你跟我的朋友保持距离。你……你的那些事我管不了，请你不要带坏他，别害得他结不了婚！

神宗一郎出入花柳界早就对散财童子有所耳闻，语气满是不屑：与其担心流川枫，不如担心你自己。我可是听说小姐们都拒绝了樱木家。你还有闲心对我指手画脚？

神宗一郎一向看不起像樱木家这样的暴发户，樱木对他不尊重的态度也惹怒了他。

神又加了一句：还好流川喜欢的不是你。

樱木花道气得发抖，不仅没达成目的还看了别人脸色。他打算破罐子破摔，大不了跟流川枫断交！

樱木气极了，他要给流川一点颜色瞧瞧。两人喜欢剧院里同一个包厢，于是樱木就花钱把包厢给垄断了。

过了段时间，樱木看戏都见到流川枫是一个人，身边没有神宗一郎。第一回他以为是巧合，可是后来神宗一郎没有出现过。樱木有些小雀跃：莫非流川枫跟神宗一郎断了！正开心着，流川枫身边来来一个绝世美女。那欢喜的心情很快就消失了。流川枫接过小姐的外套，看到了樱木，什么话也没说。

樱木的心情接二连三的上来下去，根本不想看戏了。没等到中场休息他就去找流川枫。

樱木嗓门很大：你给我出来！我有事要问你！

流川枫说：我有女伴在。

樱木问：你……怎么，又开始相亲了？

他其实想问你怎么一会儿喜欢男人一会儿喜欢女人。

众人投来不满的目光，流川枫说：不是，一会儿我来找你。

樱木气哄哄地走出大厅。

此时地震了。

樱木花道正好走到街上，地面和房屋开始剧烈摇动。等到震感变弱，樱木勉强站稳。他看到剧院的门已经倒塌，一想流川枫还在里头就心急如焚。

樱木开始找人。

警报解除，消防队和百姓们都参与搜救。

街上不再划分三六九等，大家都慌乱一团。

樱木自打出生便应有尽有。

他从来没有过过一天苦日子，从来没有做过家务，更没干过体力活。

而此刻三宫造船厂的花少爷就混杂在各种人中清理碎木头和瓦砾。

伤员陆续出来，有个小孩找不到娘在角落里哇哇大哭。由于人手不足，樱木主动去帮忙。

在他离开的这段时间内，流川枫背着受伤的女伴出来。场面过于混乱，两人没有遇到。

樱木把小孩送到附近的警察局就回到原来的地方去找流川枫。只见剧院里有过一面之缘的人都出来了，就是没见到流川枫。他随便抓了个人问，那人惊魂未定，只是一个劲地说太可怕太可怕了。

樱木心中的不安越来越大。

樱木家离得近，感受到了震感。家里的佣人们火速去剧院找少爷。阿彦看到他无恙哭得稀里哗啦，本来打扮时髦又光鲜的花少爷早就被灰尘覆盖，少了一只鞋不说，就连眼睫毛上也尽是泥土。可他说什么也不走。樱木想起来流川枫出门没带佣人，他家在六甲山离这里很远，现在流川家肯定还不知道消息。樱木语气颤抖地差阿彦去流川家里传话，让他们加派人手来找枫少爷。

樱木看到一个人出来就上前问：你见过流川家的公子吗？你见过流川枫吗？

有个人伤势不重，告诉樱木说后头还有好多人，舞台都塌了！

樱木花道不死心，又回到废墟前寻找流川枫的身影。不知道过了多久，街上的人越来越少，骚动越来越小。樱木没有见到流川枫，也没有等到流川家的支援。

樱木看到消防员准备收队，不管不顾地闯进一辆玻璃碎掉的汽车里。他不会开车，但是他不能让他们就这么走了！还有人在里面！樱木胡乱踩住油门，汽车横在路上挡住了救援队伍。

你在干什么！

随着一声爆吼，毫发无伤的流川枫出现在樱木花道眼前。

他看到流川特别激动，就狠狠抱上去，抱得特别特别紧。

樱木喊：你这家伙跑哪儿去了！我还以为！

流川看到他那样轻轻回抱，然后松开了手。

流川说：我护着表妹在桌子下面，她受了伤。我先送表妹去了医院，耽误到现在才来。

两个人好不容易找到人力车回家，流川先送樱木到家。

路上，樱木说：今天受了惊，太可怕了。明天……要不明天咱们一起去骑马吧！放松一下心情。 

流川的语气平静，说：我跟神约好了。骑马下次吧。

委屈，不爽，焦虑，忧心等情绪在樱木体内爆发，眼睛血红：流川枫！我到底哪里比不上他！他有的我也可以给你！

流川枫撇过头，他不想伤害樱木，说：我想要的你给不了。

樱木抓住他的肩膀问：你说！你想要什么！

流川枫对上他的眼，没有说话。但是他摸了一下樱木的裤裆。

樱木去找神宗一郎，“三顾茅庐”。

神见到樱木表情局促，问他有何贵干。樱木特地支开了佣人，说我请你喝咖啡。去了咖啡馆，他找了一个隐蔽的位置，不知道如何开口，只是一个劲搅和咖啡。

神宗一郎问：你有事求我？

樱木非常僵硬地吐出几个字：你，是不是和流川，交往过？

神看着樱木，揣度他出于什么目的这么做。神想起来暴发户上回来找他命令他与流川枫保持距离，于是说：你真的不能接受朋友喜欢男人吗？

樱木被问住了，他吞吞吐吐回答：不是……

他回想起地震时找流川枫时的那种焦躁恐惧以及找到后的无比幸福，他对上神的眼睛说：我不希望他跟你交往。

神宗一郎气定神闲地看着他，樱木继续说：我还不是很明白，但我喜欢他。你们在交往吗。

神回以微笑，看了看时间说咖啡他请了。

樱木花道让他别走，神宗一郎坐上人力车，对他说：我喜欢的人不是流川枫。他喜欢谁，你得亲自去问他。

为了给灾后重建筹款，上流社会举办了为期一周的假面舞会。

小姐们事先打听到流川枫的扮相，死命往他那里涌。樱木满脑子都是流川枫的事，就连最热衷的假面舞会都没上心。整个会场只有他一个人没带面具，就剩他一个没有舞伴。

舞过三轮，终于有别的小姐落单。她找樱木跳了一曲，樱木三心二意地踩到了她的脚。小姐很嫌弃地看了他一眼，说不想跳了。众人掩嘴笑。

樱木退出舞池，他看到一个戴着假面的人，假面也回头看他。樱木直觉他就是流川枫。

樱木不知道该怎么办，只是生气地离席。一个人走进了花房。

过了一会儿，摘下假面的流川枫来了。

流川枫问：我记得你很喜欢跳舞，怎么才跳一支就下来了。

樱木见四下没人，鼓起勇气：我前几天见过神，他说你们没有交往。至于你想要的，我能给你！

说完樱木花道就抓住流川枫的衣领用力亲了上去。

吻毕，流川枫的嘴唇水滟，夜光遮蔽了他的表情。

樱木看流川不响，可他明明还抓了他那里！恼极了：流川枫，你现在知道规矩了？！

流川枫见樱木要走，一把抓牢他。

压抑已久的感情如海啸般爆发，他扯断了樱木身上的纽扣，撕坏了他的衬衣。

流川用饱含情意的声音说：花道，我不想再对你规矩了。

两人浓情蜜意地亲吻，在夜晚的牡丹花房中彼此交融。

待到舞会结束，别墅的灯光灭了。

流川枫来时，别墅主人曾对他说：今天那么多姑娘，你要好好把握！房间给你留着，放心，什么声音都听不到！

他为樱木披上自己的衣服，两人牵着手回到客房。

房里的灯光衬托得樱木格外美好。他脸颊微红，光裸的身上带着他的印记，有几处沾上了红色的花瓣。流川枫把他拉入天鹅绒帐中，不知疲倦地对花道吐露爱意。

早上樱木打算悄悄回去，一开门就看到了流川枫的贴身男佣。阿良笑着问好，说花少爷可以穿这件衣服。樱木吓得不敢动弹，流川枫从后面抱住樱木，说：放心，阿良不是别人。他会守口如瓶的。

来近江参加舞会的这一周，两人白天沿着琵琶湖散步骑马。下午樱木向流川学歌牌，打得越来越好。流川跟樱木花道学花札，赢了樱木很多钱。晚上来客们会请流川少爷弹钢琴，樱木在宴会厅一会儿吃三明治一会儿拿果汁，两人眉来眼去。

天热得很，樱木出汗多，每天要洗两次澡。他一进浴缸发现水温有点凉，冲楼梯口喊：阿彦帮我加点热水。经过楼梯口的流川枫叫阿彦先去忙别的，充当起男佣给樱木花道加水。热水不小心加太多，樱木开玩笑似地抱怨说：阿彦，当心我罚你月钱，让你老了以后开不了店！

流川枫忍住笑意，又加了点凉水，问：我最爱的花少爷，现在水温还满意吗？

樱木一听是流川枫，掩不住笑意。他用湿漉漉的手勾住流川的脖子说：只要是你，我什么都满意。

快乐到无法言喻的时光就这样过去。

回到神户以后，两人可以自由相处的时间变少了。不仅如此，所有酒店的门房都认识枫少爷，所有剧场的经理都知道花少爷。两人竟无法找到单独过二人时光的地方。

某天，樱木还在上课，流川枫来了，说带你去个好地方。

流川枫带樱木来到彩姐姐的花街。

原来，流川枫为了掩人耳目特地以彩晴两人的名义租下了两间和室。

几番云雨后，樱木趴在流川身上，说：枫，我们绝对不能让别人发现。我们不会分开的吧？

流川枫坚定地告诉他：没人能把我们分开，我也不会娶任何人的。

樱木花道有了希望。他们只要保持低调，只要忍到成为各家家主的那天。

两人虽然甜蜜，但走在街上不能相互触碰。

看到别的情侣手挽手，他们心里默默地不是滋味。

此时贵族圈中发生了一件大事。

警察打着整顿游郭的名头捣毁了一个秘密茶屋。

神宗一郎在茶屋玩男人的事情传开了。

神的性向谁都知道，这次警察当中逮捕了他，彻底成了家族的丑闻。宗一郎被保释回家后母亲跪在地上求他结婚，但神宗一郎拒不答应。他精神受到刺激，高喊着恋人的名字。神父亲把他当成疯子逐出家门。不久之后，传来了恋人结婚的消息。

神高喊名字的事情被人说了出去。对方也是有脸面的家族。立刻开始逼迫结婚。

神没有了支柱，上吊自尽了。

流川和樱木两人看到报纸上短短几句讣告，这才意识到前路有多难。

两人没有因此担惊受怕，因为他们向来低调，而且他们在神社发誓只有彼此。

流川家在神户港的产业已经开发完毕，流川父得到贵族议员的支持打算去横须贺。

等到枫叶染遍六甲山，流川家就要从神户搬迁到横滨。

流川枫没有权力说不，为了保护樱木，他只能听从父命。

流川枫借口拖延了两三天，直到最后一刻才坐上火车。刚从歌留多比赛上回来的樱木连衣服都来不及换就前往火车站。他穿着流川送他的绛红色和服，奔跑在灰蒙蒙的车站。

火车开动，流川终于见到了日思夜想的恋人。

他宛如一朵艳丽的红云向他奔来。

樱木伸长手臂努力去够流川枫的手，把几张花札塞到了他的手里。

那几张花札分别是：三月樱花，六月牡丹，十月红叶。背后分别写道：我爱你。

樱木父亲想在横须贺港分得一杯羹，但早前因为暴发户的身份不允许进商会。

眼下他希望通过儿子和流川枫的朋友关系为自己牟利。

一天，樱木父亲准备好一套价值连城的漆器准备前往横滨给流川父亲拍马屁。

樱木花道自告奋勇：我去！让我去！

父亲感到很欣慰：我家的散财童子终于懂点人情世故了，便答应了。

流川枫见到樱木花道下车，思念化作一股灼热的悸动，他近乎要烫伤。

樱木花道站在楼梯处把东西交给女仆后，坐在会客厅里不停张望。流川枫下楼，冲进客厅，抓住心爱的人使劲拥抱亲吻，差点把樱木压到断气。他们紧紧贴靠，不要命地亲吻，爱语缠绵。

端茶来的女仆轻轻推开大门，仿佛见到末日之景般捂住了双眼。枫少爷胯下挺立，她不能再看下去了。女仆吓得不敢出声，快步离去。

又过了一段风平浪静的日子。

流川家的女仆做错了事被流川夫人训斥，说要把小妮子赶走。

女仆吓得伏在地上痛哭，夫人觉得奇怪，放缓态度说：你妈妈那么能干，把你推荐给我，你太叫我失望了。家里不缺佣人，问管家领了钱你就走吧。

女仆抓住夫人的鞋说：不能不能，夫人不能！我还要养弟弟！

夫人问：你到底怎么回事！

女仆在极度惊恐中把看到的情景告诉了女主人。 

流川妈妈跟儿子对峙。儿子承认了。

流川妈妈先写了信给樱木的妈妈告诉了情况，言辞中透出贵族的高高在上，让他们管好自己儿子，不准再跟流川来往。然后流川夫人去找老爷说儿子必须现在就结婚。流川枫不从，父母直接将他软禁，并火速替他选妻。

樱木母亲觉得非常屈辱，被人用这样的口吻斥责没有管教好儿子。比起儿子跟男人鬼混，她更耻于被人说自己是失败的母亲。 

樱木家除了信件，还收到了退还回来的礼品。

樱木父亲得知此事第一个反应是：他娘的老子进不了商会了！

紧接着他接连打了儿子好几记响亮的耳刮子，还不解气，继续拿棒球棍暴打。

樱木花道被打到脑中嗡嗡作响，嘴角流了血，身上皮开肉绽。

父亲打到气喘吁吁，说：狼心狗肺的混账！你跟那畜生断不断？马上给我断！

樱木花道一说话就浑身疼，他用一种近乎仇视的目光看着父亲：不！断！

樱木父亲知道打没有用，于是说：不断是吧。从今天起，你休想再花我一分钱！老子那么辛苦创业遭了多少人的白眼，低三下四地求了多少人！你就这么报答我！看看你没了钱，还有谁认你！

樱木花道用衣袖抹掉脸上的血，强忍疼痛脱掉了自己的衣物，浑身青紫的赤裸裸地走出了公馆。

流川父亲为家族考虑，直接剥夺了流川枫继承人的资格。不是继承人，对结婚对象的要求就没那么高了，很快就找到了女家。阿良看着被关在豪华别墅里的少爷，仿佛一只断翅的金丝雀。他实在不敢苟同老爷和夫人的做法，于是冒着危险从流川家逃出去找樱木。

樱木呆在水户洋平家里，看到阿良就想去救流川。但是樱木家本身就没什么号召力，求了一大圈人所有人都表示爱莫能助，社会上不接纳这种事，没人敢得罪流川老爷。

樱木花道心痛，冷静思考过后，他让流川枫考虑投降。

与此同时，他痛苦地想到自己真是一无是处，救不了恋人也养不活自己。樱木穿着普通人的衣服走到了贸易频繁的神户港。他看到一个健壮的码头工人，穿着一件非常少见的皮夹克。工人见到樱木，笑说：您是个少爷吧！怎么来这种下等人的地方？

樱木不知道该说什么，没有回答他。问：你从哪儿来？

工人回答说：我刚从布鲁克林回来，那里有自由和机遇。任何人都能发财！

樱木表示：我什么都不会就算去了美利坚也照样养不活自己。

工人拍了拍他的肩膀，说：到了那里你什么都不是，所以你什么都可以是。小少爷，您看！在那里，连罪犯都可以挣钱。你在日本的码头放不下身段，但美利坚的码头没人认识你。

很快，流川那边就传来消息：少爷妥协了，婚礼马上就会举行。 

樱木很焦灼，是他劝流川枫结婚的。可他又燃起了去美利坚的想法。他现在已经不再彷徨，他已经做好了去码头搬货的准备！流川枫肯定愿意跟他一起，可……怎样才能把人救出来呢！

流川同意结婚之后父母就把他放了。他没有恢复自由身，身边全是不认识的家丁全天候监视。

流川枫为了和樱木见面，通过阿良传信。樱木找洋平等朋友商量，想到了一个计策。

流川枫说要去花街找妓女，家丁跟着一起去，坐在同一个房间。

流川枫点了花魁，面无表情。带头的家丁心想这个小少爷找女人，并没有传说中的断袖之癖啊。

花魁进屋在女佣的搀扶下走进房间，随后伏下身体问安。

流川枫看了一圈盯着他的家丁，面如死灰。

他旁若无人似地解开衣服，对众人轻声道：背过身去，不准出声。

家丁面色尴尬，说：那我们就在门外等候。十几位家丁离开了香气弥漫的狭小的房间。

此时花魁才抬头，流川枫终于见到了樱木花道。

四眼相对，望眼欲穿。

樱木花道美极了。

他脸上涂着精美的妆容，头上带着靓丽的假发，身上穿着令人眼花缭乱的服饰。

在流川枫看来，锦衣华服和美艳装扮不再让人心动。

他上前替他解开一层又一层的束缚。

两人迫不及待地相拥。

他们眼中噙满泪水，异口同声地说：你怎么瘦了那么多。

仿佛珍宝失而复得，流川紧紧抱住花道，看着镶满金箔的屏风说：花，我们走吧。

由彩姐姐假扮的女佣发出一声声娇喘，那声音透过纸门，把家丁的魂都听颤了。

晴姐姐拿出一个装满钱的榉木箱，让安排好的车夫带两人火速前往港口。

阿彦和阿良把行李交给两位少爷，招手告别。

汽笛高鸣，滚滚浓烟。

看着远去的大船，从小跟着樱木的阿彦哭得上气不接下气。

他跟着轮船跑了好久，口口声声喊着少爷你要多保重。

阿良安慰阿彦说别再哭了，少爷们自由了，他们去美利坚追求幸福了。

阿彦捧着两人留下的榉木箱。

花少爷说 这里头的钱一半用来给阿彦开店，另一半是给阿良娶媳妇儿用的。

—————  
后续- over the rainbow

早上四点半，窗外漆黑一片。

流川枫取下床头的闹钟，把发条顺时针转了几圈。可能是未曾上过油的缘故，金属轴微微生锈，旋转时会发出很轻的吱吱声。这是他们用人生第一笔收入买到的可以称之为家具的东西。两人刚到纽约的时候，行李箱除了必要的衣物就只有几本解乏用的小说。多亏了教区神父的帮助，两人才有了遮风挡雨的家。买闹钟是因为流川枫头一天上班迟到了。那个清冷的湿润的早晨，樱木跟他一起急急忙忙来到马场向雇主赔礼道歉。两人的诚恳勉强打动了雇主，他口气不善地警告流川下不为例。自那次以后，樱木每天临睡前都会把闹钟调好，可现在自己再也不需要闹钟的提醒了。

流川枫穿好衣服从门缝中抽出刚送来的早报。上面的油墨还没干透，折叠处留着两道脏兮兮的痕迹。流川枫翻开报纸，头版是一篇关于自由女神像安装照明系统的报道。

没等他看到最后一段，床上的樱木花道踢开被子伸了伸懒腰，睡眼惺忪地说了句“早”。

流川枫坐回床边，低头送上早安吻：“怎么醒了？还没到五点。”

“冷，睡不着了。”樱木套好毛衣瞄了眼闹钟，“早点去，我还想再准备准备。早餐不吃了！”

流川枫把煮好的牛奶端给樱木看着他喝完，说：“肯定会成功的。你现在交流没问题，基本礼仪都学会了。安西神父写了推荐信，酒店经理又是信徒，不会在面试上为难你的。”

“我前两天去酒店门口转了两圈，门童还讲法语呢！要不然，我替你去马场吧？山姆大叔会同意的，我觉得他不讨厌我。”

“法语可以后面再学。酒店会录用你的。”

“你……你盲目乐观，我一点底都没有。要是吹了，咱们下个月就要喝西北风了！”

“如果我是客人，见到你这样周到的门童肯定会赖在里面不想走。”

“你真下流。”樱木听到耳边暧昧的一语双关，扣错了西装上的一粒纽扣。

“我看还是想一想晚上怎么庆祝吧，买块蛋糕怎么样？”

“不用。”樱木从上到下打量起镜中的自己，笑道：“我出发了！枫，祝我好运吧！”

酒店位于纽约港附近。樱木花道比约定时间早到了半小时。他跟行政人员说明来意后便被安排到一间会议室里。通过窗户可以看到忙碌的港口，工人们正马不停蹄地往返于货船和码头之间。

三个月前，他也是其中一员。体力活不太需要交流，工资又是日结，这个活计对挣钱经验为零的樱木来说无可挑剔。工头大叔承诺只要他长久做下去就会给他涨工钱。可偏偏有个工人受了伤，流川枫得知以后擅自做主帮他把工作辞了，樱木为此跟他大吵一架。冷静下来的他不厌其烦地强调出事是因为违规操作，可流川就是吃了秤砣铁了心。就连老天爷也暗地帮着流川——没过几天报纸上称有人在码头不慎落水溺亡，樱木这才妥协了。他没有一技之长又不能忍受在家吃白饭，像只没头苍蝇似的碰壁了无数次。这样一来，赚钱的重担就落在流川一个人身上。他白天在马场驯马晚上帮贸易公司做账，因为还没考到执照所以后者给出的月薪并不高。

无论如何都要得到酒店的工作，樱木发誓。他闭上眼睛又把自我介绍默背了几遍。

流川枫算完了最后一条账目，此时天空中飘起了毛毛细雨。他竖起外套的衣领一路快跑，赶在面包店打烊前买到一块布朗尼蛋糕。上楼前，他还买了三支牡丹作为庆祝花道找到新工作的礼物。

小闹钟的时针指向数字7时，樱木花道还没有回来。

流川枫出于习惯想给酒店打电话，可家里没有这么奢侈的东西。一辆的士出现在视野里，他摸了摸口袋——里面只剩下十一美元，他得坚持到下周发工资才行。流川枫取出上衣口袋里的记事本，依照留下的地址匆匆赶往酒店。可值班的门童告诉他经理已经下班，没记错的话红发先生三点前就离开了。流川猜樱木可能去向神父报喜了，所以又跑去了安西家。白色的小楼里漆黑一片，他问了邻居才知道神父今明两天在皇后区指导唱诗班。

不知不觉过了九点，不安在流川枫心头蔓延。他们两个在纽约人生地不熟，能去的地方除了马场和公司就只有小公寓。莫非花道去了码头？不可能，他答应过不会再去那里。流川枫不太确定地走向教堂，在路边的砖石上他看到了一个泥泞的脚印。

路灯的光透过彩色花窗射进教堂，樱木花道正抱紧膝盖坐在地上。他感觉有人走近，蓦地抬头。一张熟悉到不能再熟悉的气到铁青的脸就在他眼前。

流川枫很想痛骂他一顿并质问为什么闹失踪，可樱木看他的那一瞬间，他仿佛什么都懂了。流川枫放下伞，默默地靠着墙边坐下。

教堂里的管风琴静悄悄地盘踞在黑暗中，排列复杂的筒状音管上反射出月亮的影子。

欲言又止的樱木终于沉下心来，他低头说话的声音听上去有点闷：“你说得没错，三井经理只是随便跟我聊了几句就让我通过了。他很亲切，是个好人。吃过午饭他带我在酒店里熟悉环境，让我试着做做看，我就换好衣服站在酒店门口。”

“我带客人走到前台，他们都会对我说‘谢谢’。三井经理还夸我说我做得很好。一点左右来了一位年轻客人，他的穿着打扮像极了过去的你。他带了很多行李，足足塞满两辆汽车。他的佣人在前台登记，我看他一个人不好拿东西所以帮他提了两个手袋。来来回回，大概走了七八趟吧，一点半才全部搬完。真的，我很开心能找到工作，大堂的玛丽莎女士还分了我一块曲奇。他们都特别友善。可是……那个年轻客人让他佣人给了我五美元当小费。”樱木说到这里就停下了，仿佛在与某种反对势力搏斗，隔了好一会儿才挣脱出来：“枫，我知道我们需要钱……可我，现在的我恐怕没办法接受别人的小费……”

“所以你拒绝了？”流川枫问。

樱木吸了吸鼻子，愧疚地冲他点头，“对不起，我应该跟你商量一下的。”

“就因为这事不回家？”

“嗯……你不怪我吗？”

“发生天大的事都不能不回家。这次原谅你。”

说完，流川枫侧过身轻轻地把他搂在怀里。樱木贴住他的颈窝，语气里带着一丝迟来的懊悔咕哝道：“怎么办，下个礼拜交完房租我们真的要喝西北风了。”

“白痴，外头刮的是偏南风。”

樱木瞪了他一眼，随后又不争气地笑了。

走出教堂时雨已停。两人手牵手走在静谧的街道上，樱木一本正经地讲起未来的打算。

“我离开的时候三井经理说他有份工作可以介绍给我。”

“做什么的？”

“他有个朋友在汽车厂做技师。我想去当他的学徒，做得好一周可以挣十美元。”

流川枫认真听着，突然他停下脚步：“花道，你后悔跟我走吗？如果一切都没有发生的话，你还可以当你的‘散财童子’，过着衣食无忧，无忧无虑的生活。你后悔过吗？”

“你……你再胡说当心我揍你！”

“你不能后悔，千万别后悔。我兜里只剩十一块钱了，如果我们省着点花，勉强可以维持到下周四。到下一笔工资到账前，我们可能会饿两天肚子。我想，与其两个人一起吃不饱，不如就让我饿个两天，这一点上我比你能扛。你不吃东西心情会很差，我不想看到你愁眉苦脸的样子。你跟我来了，就没有回头路了。樱木花道，你听清楚了吗？”

“流川枫，来美国可是我的主意，没有回头路的是你！我不会让你饿肚子的！中国有句诗‘天生我材必有用，千金散尽还复来’，你看，自由女神像今晚都亮了！咱们肯定会交好运的！”

说完，樱木不小心踩到一块松动的地砖，飞溅的雨水打湿了他的裤管。

回家后的两人在摆放了牡丹花的餐桌上吃完布朗尼蛋糕。

临睡前樱木把闹钟再次调到5点。此时，不知从哪儿飘来一阵清亮的女伶吟唱，很久没有听到音乐的樱木竖起耳朵，不自觉地跟着哼唱起来。

流川枫翻身下床，躬身向他伸出手：“亲爱的，能否与我共舞一曲呢？”

花道笑着应允。

两人光脚踩在地板上，伴着悠扬的提琴声浪漫起舞。

那歌唱了一整夜，他们跳了一整夜。

某日，樱木花道在散步途中捡到了一美元。

流川枫说多吃少吃都会饿肚子，不如用这枚硬币赌一把，樱木表示赞成。

两人来到马场赌了一匹不太起眼的枣红马，在最山穷水尽的时候他们赚到了一百美元。

后来他们卖下了当年赐予两人温饱的幸运老马，给他重新起名叫maple flower。

再后来流川枫有了自己的马赛公司，樱木开上了自己设计的小汽车。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 背景灵感来源  
> 1 电影《千年女优》  
> 2 电影《布鲁克林》
> 
> 大正时期像樱花一样美好又短暂。  
> 对大正的初印象来自今敏导演的《千年女优》。  
> 女主角千代子扮演的学生穿着美丽的小振袖骑着脚踏车从斜坡上冲下来。  
> 那种生机勃勃的样子真的一辈子都忘不了。
> 
> 她一生都怀抱对幸福的憧憬，从未放弃追逐。  
> 布鲁克林来自电影《布鲁克林》，年轻的充满机遇的海纳百川的美国。  
> 设定上樱木花道是new money，流川枫是大贵族。  
> 两人算是同一个阶级，但大环境下贵族没有真心接纳新力量。
> 
> 我眼中的流花是不会被条条框框禁锢的。  
> 他们的爱可以打破世俗的观念，可以突破身份的界限。
> 
> 爱就是和你站同一边对抗全世界。  
> 我觉得这样挺美好的～  
> 就想把所有美好的东西套在流花上，嘻嘻。
> 
> 另关于神，我是非常喜欢阿神的。  
> 神是不容易妥协的人，否则他不会默默练球啦。  
> 设定时他的恋人没有跟他一样坚定，所以……宁为玉碎不为瓦全。
> 
>   
> over the rainbow 这首歌是《绿野仙踪》主题曲，1930年代才有的。  
> 后续的时代设定在1910年代，1916年自由女神像使用照明系统。
> 
> 当时写到阿彦送走花少爷，我竟然流泪了。  
> 自己把自己虐的，自虐。 嘘。  
> 


End file.
